


"I shouldn't have become King."

by Ecinue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blue Sonder AU, Body Horror, Death, Demons, this is such a shitty writing omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: Regrets are revealed after a massacre takes place.Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter.
Relationships: Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 275
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	"I shouldn't have become King."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT CANON UNLESS ENE SUDDENLY SAYS SO!!! THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION OF SOMETHING THE BLUE SONDER AU!
> 
> Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter. (See End Notes for a full explanation of the inspiration for this fic.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.

Crimson.

Blood is everywhere the sky is dark with smoke, flames curling somewhere nearby. His eyes are red, ruby red, and they comb his surroundings, taking in the burning fires at the side of the arena. There are bodies everywhere, many with their limbs gone. There’s one who appears to be completely flayed. He isn’t sure. He doesn’t quite remember what happened to that body.

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_YEAH, HE KILLED EVERYONE_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_ONLY 100 DEMONS? LOSER_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

The metallic scent of blood wafts through the air and it’s nauseatingly delightful. The voices croon in approval and the demon stands a little taller, eyes flickering over to the side of the arena. There’s a body pinned to the wall, skewered, an absolutely gruesome mess. The voices are happy at the sight, wishing for more bloodshed. Unfortunately, there doesn’t seem to be any more demons challenging him, much to his disappointment.

**_BOOOOO_ **

**_SUCKS_ **

**_DREAM WAS BETTER KING_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOODSHED_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

His arm itched to swing his sword again, itched to shed more blood, itched to _kill_. There was a movement in the corner of his eye and his head swiveled over to see another demon there, their red eyes widening slightly.

“Techno, it’s me,” The demon called warily.

Who was the demon? They looked very familiar.

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

**_KILL_ **

He lifted his sword, ready to strike-

**_WAIT_ **

**_WILBUR_ **

**_IMPORTANT_ **

**_DON’T KILL_ **

Techno blinked for a moment, his eyes flickering between red and black. “Wilbur?”

The demon sighed with relief and nodded. Techno flinched back as Wilbur raised a hand toward him. “Don’t touch me!”

Wilbur draws his hand back quickly as Techno drops his sword, curling in on himself. The voices are jumbled with confusion, torn between their bloodlust and their care. Did they care for Wilbur? If he dies, would it matter? Is he a threat? Is killing him worth it? The confusion is overwhelming and Techno doesn’t know what to do as he stutters out, “Stay away, Wil. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Techno? You won’t hurt me,” Wilbur whispered. “You’re not even bleeding. It’ll be okay.”

“You don’t understand, Wilbur,” Techno rasps, looking up, eyes wild with panic and fear as the colors change every few milliseconds. “You can’t _hear_ the voices. You don’t get it.”

“What? What’s going on, Techno?”

“I shouldn’t have become King.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's really bad but I had written this and I was like "fuck it, might as well post it". I hate this fic. It's so poorly written, fuck my life. _I can't dedicate this writing to anyone cause it's so shit._
> 
> BUT HEY, IT'S FOOD. ~~Look, I have school.~~
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, anything is appreciated greatly! Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> Feel free to come to yell at me on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn  
> Check out my Carrd!~  
> https://ecinue.carrd.co


End file.
